Souvenez vous d'elle
by Asari
Summary: Une mystérieuse petite fille est libérée de la prison dans laquelle l'avaient enfermés les homonculus. Il vont lui confier une mission, bien que cela ne plaise pas à Envy...qui apparement entretenait une liaison avec elle, il y a 200 ans.
1. La petite fille

La prisonnière regarda les veinules bleues qui striaient ses pieds presque noirs, puis observa avec une moue de dépit les poils blancs recouvrant ses fines jambes.

Elle entendit soudain des voix et, fermant les yeux, s'immobilisa complètement, devenant statue de chair.

Les voix se rapprochèrent, l'une, furieuse, pestait contre leur père. L'autre, basse et profonde, lui enjoignit de se calmer. "Comment veux-tu que je me calme ! Père tient vraiment à remettre cette folle furieuse qui l'a déjà trahi plusieurs fois en liberté ?!" La plus jeune des deux voix retentit bruyamment alors que le bruit de leurs pas se rapprochait.

- Voyons, Envy, il a sûrement de bonnes raisons ! A mon avis, il veut qu'elle tue quelques personnes gênantes... Comme cet abruti de Greed, ou Kimblee qui s'est associé à lui après que nous l'ayons libéré...

- Et ensuite elle s'enfuira...

- Peu importe. De tout façon, elle ne pourra rien faire.

La porte s'ouvrit.

La voix asexuée appartenait à un jeune homme habillé bizarrement, doté d'une chevelure noire présentant une certaine ressemblance avec les feuilles d'un palmier. L'autre, aussi grave que celle d'un homme et un peu rauque, était celle d'une jeune femme grande, au visage rond dont les fins cheveux rouge sombre étaient rassemblés en une queue de cheval lâche flottant sur l'épaule gauche, vêtue d'une combinaison recouverte d'un long manteau noir.

La femme s'accroupit à côté de la petite fille assise en tailleur, sa chevelure digne de la princesse enfermée dans une tour éparpillée autour d'elle, formant un tapis neigeux, et lui chuchota à l'oreille quelques mots. La petite toussa, prit une grande inspiration et ouvrit les yeux.

Ses iris bleutés se fixèrent avec ironie sur ceux qui venaient la tirer de sa prison.

- Pride, Envy, vous n'avez décidément pas pris une ride, dit-elle d'un ton goguenard. Il faudra me passer votre crème de soin !

- La ferme l'ancètre, on a pas besoin de tes remarques !

- Ma jalousie adorée, voyons, on n'insulte pas sa famille.

- Arrête de m'appeler comme ça ! s'exclama Envy au bord de la crise de nerfs. On aurait dû t'enfermer encore un bon millier d'années !

- Sauf que tu ne peux rien faire contre les décisions du paternel, mammouth !

- Quoi ?! je vais te...

Pride sourit. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas entendu ça...

Envy ne voulait pas la délivrer mais, bien qu'ils se disputaient continuellement, il l'aimait bien. Et, tout comme elle, il allait la voir dans sa prison de temps à autre. Lust et Gluttony aussi...en fait, presque tous savaient qu'elle était réveillée depuis longtemps, et même Wrath passait dans sa cellule quelques fois, prétextant une inutile surveillance mais y allant probablement demander quelques conseils.

Elle avança, forçant les deux énergumènes toujours en train de se disputer à la suivre. Au bout de quelques mètres, elle les quitta en disant à Envy de l'accompagner jusqu'à sa chambre et en lui rappelant de ne pas casser trop de trucs.

Après quelques minutes de conversation...mouvementée, ils arrivèrent depuis une porte bêtement semblable aux autres, que Envy ouvrit d'un bon coup de pied en l'abimant visiblement. La petite entra dans la pièce en abattant délicatement son petit poing sur le crâne du palmier au passage. C'était une espèce de salon aménagé pour faire également fonction de chambre, avec un lit double tout simple au fond de la pièce et un canapé accompagné de trois-quatre fauteuils qui paressaient autour d'une table. La grande salle était à part ça meublée d'une grande bibliothèque, d'un bureau chargé de papier et de matériel, et...d'une porte ? Oui, une porte, qui menait dans une salle de bain toute aussi simple, avec une baignoire faisant aussi douche, un lavabo, des toilettes et une petite armoire. Elle décida d'en profiter et, ne prêtant pas une seule seconde attention à Envy, toujours présent puisqu'il devait la surveiller, elle enleva la petite robe en coton blanc qui, de par les années, était devenue gris foncé et aussi fragile qu'une toile d'araignée. En effet, ladite robe commença quelque peu à s'effriter pendant les mouvements de la prisonnière, gym à laquelle elle n'était plus habituée depuis bien des centaines d'années. Bien sûr, ils s'étaient contenté de la robe et même pas d'une culotte, ainsi donc elle se trouva nue comme un ver, et presque aussi poussiéreuse qu'un bibelot oublié dans un grenier une fois ce truc de coton préhistorique enlevé. Toujours sans même regardait Envy qui, lui, pas con, ne se gênait pas pour le faire bien qu'elle ait l'apparence d'une gosse de 12-13 ans, elle rentra dans la baignoire et alluma le jet d'eau chaude. Un peu de chaleur ne faisait pas de mal après tout ce temps, bien que la chaleur soit là plutôt brûlante que simplement réchauffante.

- Que se passe-t-il avec ce cher Greed et ce...Kimblee ? demanda-t-elle négligemment. Kimblee lui rappelait quelque chose...mais quoi ?

- Ah, t'as entendu ?

- A ton avis, abruti congénital ?

- La fermeeeeuh...

- Bon, tête de palmier, tu me réponds, que je sache qui je devrais tuer ?

- ... une grosse veine commença à battre à la tempe de l'envie bêtement mené par le bout du nez.

Elle attendit quelques minutes, commençant à se savonner entre temps, puis l'homonculus reprit la parole.

- Greed nous avait trahi il y a à peu près 100 ans. Il y a peu nous l'avions retrouvé, et...pardon ?

La jeune fille répéta un ton plus haut la remarque désobligeante qui avait fusé d'elle-même.

- On peut dire que vous prenez le temps pour chaque chose, je ne croyais pas qu'il y avait plusieurs Sloth.

- La ferme ! Nous l'avions retrouvé et il a accepté à contrecoeur mais avec une idée derrière la tête de nous rejoindre.

- Vous vous êtes fait avoir une fois de plus. Ah là là, sans moi vous n'êtes que des inutiles...

Envy inspira, puis expira, en prenant tout son temps. Après avoir retrouvé un certain calme, il entreprit de continuer son court récit.

- Kimblee est un alchimiste d'état, disons...le genre de personnes qu'il ne faut pas énerver sous peine de partir en cendres. Il était en prison mais nous l'avions récemment fait libérer pour servir nos intérêts.

- Autrement dit pour vous en servir comme tueur personnel.

- Oui. Mais Greed a convaincu je ne sais comment Kimblee de l'accompagner et il a fui une seconde fois, a passé par Dublith pour récupérer les quelques chimères de son bar qui avaient survécues et a filé quelque part pour recommencer le boulot.

- Et maintenant vous voulez que je laisse place nette derrière vous en ramassant les détritus.

- C'est une drôle de formulation, reprit son interlocuteur en levant les yeux au ciel, mais oui.

- Je réfléchirais... lança-t-elle désinvoltement.

Elle finit de se rincer les cheveux. Elle avait lavé cette masse extraordinairement longue décidément très rapidement... Elle sortit de la douche et se balada dans la chambre, sa longue traine blanche relavant le sol pourtant parfaitement propre derrière elle, histoire de se dégourdir les jambes et de sécher un peu par la même occasion. Envy se contenta le la suivre du regard, défoulant ses hormones en même temps. Sentant son regard, elle s'allongea lascivement, nue, sur son lit pour le titiller un peu. Il s'empressa de répondre à ses avances en s'asseyant à côté d'elle et en caressant presque distraitement sa petite poitrine.

- Envy, mon chou, tu n'as vraiment pas changé. C'est toujours les gamines que tu préfères pour te défouler, hein ?

- Je peux très bien te sauter sous ta forme adulte, et même avec ta gueule de grand mère si tu veux, murmura-t-il en se penchant sur elle.

- Non merci.

Elle l'embrassa légèrement puis le repoussa.

- Ce n'est pas que tu ne me plais plus, mais ça fait un bail et j'aimerais...de la nouveauté.

- Espèce de sale vieille peau, ça te fait plaisir de me voir furieux, hein ?!

- Tu ne peux savoir à quel point.

Envy quitta la pièce, le visage rouge et dégageant une vapeur suspecte. Oh oh. Il était visiblement en train de bouillir. Boah, il se calmait toujours quand il s'agissait de ça. Elle se leva et enfila rapidement une jupe courte en jean noir, un haut à bretelles rouge foncé et des sandales blanches, attacha rapidement ses cheveux en tresse, ce qui eut pour conséquence de les faire moins trainer sur le sol, et sortit pour se diriger vers l'endroit où le paternel devait être en train de méditer sur le sens de l'existance ou sur l'asservissement de ce pays.

Le vieux était en effet là où elle s'attendait qu'il soit. Avec quelques rides en plus. Après tout, cela faisait bien 200 ans qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu.

- Pourquoi tu m'as sorti de là, toi ?

- Envy t'en a sans doute déjà parlé...non...?

- Arf. Quelle originalité. Tuer des gens.

- Mets-toi en route le plus tôt possible. Je crois savoir où ils sont.

- Okay...

-- -- -- -- --

Une petite ville du nord. Une préadolescente sort du train qui laisse s'échapper de ses entrailles ses passagers qui s'éparpillent avec elle sur le quai de gare. Elle a les iris blanc-bleuté très clair et les pupilles plus ou moins noires, fendues comme celles d'un chat. Sa longue chevelure immaculée lui chatouille les chevilles. Elle est vêtue d'un manteau duveteux et épais, blanc comme neige et de collants de laine de la couleur de ses prunelles. Une silhouette avance vers elle. C'est celle d'un homme à la chevelure sombre à la coupe négligée visiblement longuement travaillée, ses petites lunettes rondes dissimulant ses yeux. Il ne porte qu'un gilet sans manches au col de fourrure, un haut étrangement moulant, comme peint sur la peau, et un pantalon tout bête, noir. Il la regarde étrangement. Elle rit, dévoilant ses petites dents nacrées dans un sourire digne de Kimblee.

- Bonjour, Greed.

_Asari: Vous aurez bien sûr tous reconnu l'allusion à Raiponce..._


	2. Tête de palmier et balai à chiottes

_Une petite ville du nord. Une préadolescente sort du train qui laisse s'échapper de ses entrailles ses passagers qui s'éparpillent avec elle sur le quai de gare. Elle a les iris blanc-bleuté très clair et les pupilles plus ou moins noires, fendues comme celles d'un chat. Sa longue chevelure immaculée lui chatouille les chevilles. Elle est vêtue d'un manteau duveteux et épais, blanc comme neige et de collants de laine de la couleur de ses prunelles. Une silhouette avance vers elle. C'est celle d'un homme à la chevelure sombre à la coupe négligée visiblement longuement travaillée, ses petites lunettes rondes dissimulant ses yeux. Il ne porte qu'un gilet sans manches au col de fourrure, un haut étrangement moulant, comme peint sur la peau, et un pantalon tout bête, noir. Il la regarde étrangement. Elle rit, dévoilant ses petites dents nacrées dans un sourire digne de Kimblee._

_- Bonjour, Greed._

Cette voix, ce visage...ça lui rappelait violemment quelque chose, mais rien à faire. Ca ne revenait pas plus loin que les limbes de sa conscience.

- Et tu es..? Je demande ça parce qu'on ne sait jamais, je pourrais te connaitre.

-Oh oui, tu me connais, ricana-t-elle, mais nous n'allons pas parler de ça sur un quai de gare. Mène-moi dans ta nouvelle planque.

L'homonculus évita de demander comment était-elle au courant de l'ancienne, comme de la nouvelle d'ailleurs. Même lui était capable de se rendre compte de qui détenait l'autorité, et pour l'instant, c'était cette petite fille si étrange. Cette façon de parler, cette gestuelle, d'ailleurs... Ses premiers souvenirs lui revinrent en tête, le fouettant mentalement avec la sauvagerie d'une tigresse en rage.

-Tu avances ou je t'abandonne ? dit-elle moqueusement.

Il pressa le pas, rattrapant la petite qui était partie à l'aventure, le devançant. Non...ce n'était pas possible. Pourtant, plus il la regardait, plus il y croyait.

-- -- -- -- --

- Greed, qu'est-ce que tu nous ramènes encore ? Une petite fille ? C'est plus dans les goûts du palmier, non ?

C'était Kimblee, nonchalament adossé au canapé de l'Avarice, qui venait de s'exprimer avec tant d'élégance et de raffinement naturels...quoi...je divague ? Mais non...c'est votre imagination...

Elle ricana de nouveau.

-Vous n'imaginez pas à quel point, mon cher Solf.

- Bon dieu, homonculus de merde, c'est qui cette gamine ?!

- Moi aussi je t'aime, lui répondit Greed d'un ton visiblement fatigué. Si je ne me trompe pas, cette "gamine" n'est autre que la première des homonculus.

- La pre...

Kimblee s'étouffa avec sa vodka. Les chimères voisines s'écartèrent immédiatement, par précaution, des fois que.

- Rappelle-moi ton âge, reprit-il.

- J'ai environ 200 ans, pourquoi ?

- Et ceux nés avant toi ?

- Envy a à peu près 400 ans, Lust, je dirais environ 5 ou 600 ans, Pride...elle a...

- Entre 700 et 900 ans à vu de nez, lui rappela la petite, lui venant en aide.

-Merci.

Kimblee s'étouffa de nouveau avec sa vodka et les chimères reculèrent un peu plus encore. On ne sait jamais.

- Mais bon dieu, elle a quel âge cette gosse ?!

- Je dirais...que je dois avoir entre 1000 et 1200 ans. Je crois.

- Vous n'aviez pas un peu plus de 2000 ans aux dernières nouvelles ?

- La ferme, Greed.

-Voui.

Greed: Je rève où elle m'a fait dire "Voui" ?!

Asari: La ferme, Greed.

Greed: Voui, Asari. Argl !!

_C'est moi où mes fanfics tournent à la foire, aujourd'hui ?_

- Et cette apparence de gamine, c'est pour tromper les gens ?

- Non. A l'époque, au commencement de l'alchimie, il n'y avait pas d'homonculus. Nous pouvions en revanche créer des homoncules avec du sperme et du sang. Je suis, je peux le dire, la transition entre les homoncules et les homonculus. Or, l'apparence que les homoncules sont sensés avoir est celle d'une petite personne. Mais dans le langage tordu des alchimistes, une petite personne était en réalité un enfant. Pour simplifier, c'est ma véritable apparence.

- C'est compliqué...

- Ne cherche pas à comprendre, Greed.

-Voui. Aaaargl...!!

_Asari fuit très, très loiiiiiiiiiiin._

- Très intéressant.

- Vous pouvez m'applaudir, Solf, si vous voulez.

- Et vous exploser, je peux ?

- Malheureusement, même si je me régénère, ce n'est pas le cas de mes vêtements, donc non.

- Merde.

- Un peu de politesse voyons, mon cher Solf.

- ...

Notez Solf qui s'étouffe encore une fois, nos chimères plaquées contre le mur mais ne pouvant aller plus loin, malheureusement pour leurs nerfs et Greed qui baye aux corneilles.

- Greed ? Bayer aux corneilles ne veut pas dire dormir debout.

Notre psychopathe préféré (en tout cas le mien) se remit et percuta d'un truc (bravooooooooooo, c'est bieeeeeeen mon enfant. mais oui, je l'adore, comment ça, ça ne se voit pas ? Hé hé. Hé hé hé. Hé. Figurez-vous que je suis moi-même un peu sadique. Mais on s'égare, là. Fermons la parenthèse).

- Dis-moi, Greed, tu as dis "Si je ne me trompe pas". Comment cela se fait-ce que tu n'en es même pas sûr ?

- Elle a été emprisonnée pour trahisons multiples peu de temps après ma naissance.

- D'accord. Au fait, a-t-elle un nom, cette monstruosité ?

- Oui, son nom homonculus est Sin, lui répondit-elle, un sourire crispé sur son visage enfantin.

Elle termina avec un vrai sourire.

- Mais vous pouvez m'appeler Ancilia.

-- -- -- -- --

Pride soupira. Si ça ne tenait qu'à elle, elle aurait averti Sin des plans de leur père, bien qu'elle lui soit dévouée corps et âme...ce qui avait tendance à changer un peu ces derniers temps, il fallait l'avouer. Comment pouvait-elle la laisser tomber dans la gueule du loup ?

-- -- -- -- --

- Ancilia, dites-moi, pourquoi avez-vous été libérée et pourquoi êtes-vous là ?

- Tu dois t'en douter, non ? Ils m'ont sorti avec pour objectif de se débarrasser sinon de vous deux et de moi en prime, d'au moins deux d'entre nous.

- Mais...

- Oui, vous allez devoir déménager à nouveau...et je vais vous suivre. Pride a beau parfois ne penser qu'à elle et ses qualités, nous nous apprécions et elle m'aidera si je lui demande, même si ça doit aller à l'encontre des projets du paternel. Quant à Envy, comme ton ami Solf l'a si délicatement souligné, avec mes courbes sous les yeux, il cèdera vite à la tentation de nous aider, même s'il m'a chargé de te transmettre, Greed, que tu ressemblais à un balai à chiottes.

Pendant que Greed pestait contre une tafiole qui biip et biiiip et qui en plus ressemblait à biiiiiiip et...nous nous voyons obligés de censurer le reste intégralement, que Kimblee tentait d'avaler son reste de vodka et que les chimères essayaient de camoufler les fissures du mur, elle remonta le couloir, prenant au passage le temps d'admirer son teint diaphane dans un miroir mural, puis entra dans une chambre libre.

-- -- -- -- --

Je tiens à remercier les...deux personnes courageuses...qui ont lu et laissés des reviews. Kiku-chan, je n'ai pas vu l'anime, par conséquent, leur Pride (qui est le Wrath du manga), je m'en contrefous D Dans le manga, jusqu'au tome 16 (le 17 n'étant toujours pas en ma possession, exit mon trou paumé), on ne voit pas Pride, je me suis donc permis de l'inventer totalement.

Kimblee: Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que cette gamine se fout de ma gueule à chacune de ses paroles ?

Asari: Parce que c'est le cas, Kim.

_Asari se fait courser par Kimblee qui se fait courser par Greed qui se fait courser par ses chimères, ne me demandez pas pourquoi ceux-là se mèlent à la fête._


End file.
